COPIED
by Whit-Whit
Summary: IN A HOLE IN THE WORLD THEY GOT A HOLD OF WILLOW AND MANAGED TO SAVE FRED...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Muntant Enemy own all.  
This is a response to one of Gidgetgirl's challenges found at the Chocolate Covered Strawberries Archive.  
  
Wesley and Fred were walking up the stairs headed for lunch. Lorne walked past them just in time to hear Fred start singing. "You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray," in her sweet off key voice. Lorne turned around just as Fred passed out in Wes's arms.  
  
"Whoa, what happened to her Wes?" Lorne asked concern evident on his face.  
  
"I don't know," Wes said. He picked Fred up to carry her down the stairs, "but we need to get her to the infirmary and now." Lorne quickly ran in front of Wesley to make a path for him.  
  
After what seemed like forever they got to the infirmary. They pushed past a lot of people and they ran through the doors screaming. "Help somebody help us!" Lorne yelled.  
  
A nurse ran up to them followed by several doctors. "What happened to her?" the nurse asked them after the doctors took Fred away.  
  
"We really don't know exactly," Lorne said. The nurse motioned for them to sit down with her and asked them to explain what happened to Fred. Lorne looked at Wesley and told him to explain.  
  
"Well," Wes began. "She was fine and singing one minute and the next she coughing up blood and passed out in my arms." The nurse wrote all this on a piece of paper.  
  
"Does Ms. Burkle have any medical problems or a medical history?" she asked them.  
  
Wes looked at her as if she was crazy. She should be trying to help Fred not ask all these stupid questions that I don't know. He looked at her again shrugged and answered plainly "Not that we know of,"  
  
The nurse got up to go then turned around and looked at them "Um boys you probably need to go. There's nothing you can do here right now. Come back in the morning," she commanded. Neither one of them went to move out of their seats. Only after the nurse dragged them out of the room did they leave.  
  
Wesley sat at his desk in his office looking through his books, looking for anything medical that could possibly help Fred. Lorne was sitting on the other side of the room doing the same thing. The others were downstairs in the infirmary waiting for the doctors to give them answers. Wesley had been lost in his own thoughts when he heard the book slam shut. Lorne looked up at him. "Wesley what if this isn't medical?" he asked.  
  
"Then we just keep looking," Wesley said. Lorne sighed. He got up and walked over to Wes.  
  
"That's not what I meant Wesley," he stared Wesley in the face "What if what Fred has got isn't medical, maybe its mystical you know like some bad guy has given our Fredicuns the magic super flu.  
  
"Maybe I'll call Willow and see if she can help," Wesley said getting up, "Lorne go to the others and see how Fred is doing." He left to go call Willow.  
  
"My boys my sweet sweet boys. Always there to protect me," a very weak Fred said to the men standing there. Spike, Angel, Gunn, and Lorne all had to admit they liked the idea of being her boys.  
  
"Is there anything we can do for you Fred," Angel asked lightly, sitting beside her on the bed.  
  
Fred sat up and looked at them. Her boys she thought gently. "Just stay with me. Please," she whined. They all sat beside her on the bed and talked to her gently for the rest of the night.  
  
Wesley dialed the number impatiently. Someone picked up on the third ring. "'Ello," the young girl answered.  
  
Wesley was stunned that anyone other than Willow picked up the phone.  
  
"Um... yes is Willow there by any chance," he asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, hold on a sec," the girl said  
  
He waited for an answer. "Hello," Willow said.  
  
"Hi Willow this is Wesley, I was wondering if you could help me," he said politely.  
  
"Oh hi Wes it's good to hear from you again you said something about needing help." Willow said.  
  
"Fred is sick and we don't know what is wrong with her. I've looked through all my books and can't find anything in them. Willow got out a piece of paper to write stuff on.  
  
"Did anything strange happen to her before she got sick," she asked.  
  
"She got a strange package in her lab, I examined it awile ago, and it was an old sarcophagus. I think Fred opened it, amd got something in her, like maybe a virus or something." he babbled.  
  
"Hey Wes you're starting to sound like me," she kaughed gently and started pulling out books. "I'll see what I can do," she flipped through the pages "Wes can you send me a picture of the sarcophagus please?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah sure," he said. He sent her the pictures via e-mail. "Willow please hurry."  
  
"Ok I will, bye Wes," She hung up the phone, and started looking at the pictures, and through her books for information. She found out what was infecting Fred. It was one of the demons of old before humans roamed the earth. This one was called Illyria. Luckily she found a spell to make it so Fred wouldn't die but she couldn't kill Illyria. She just hoped this worked...  
  
TBC A/N I will try to updare at least once a week Rewiews are very much appreciated. 


	2. Info

Big Authors Note: THIS IS kit-kat12's challenge not Gidgetgirl's sorry  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Ok on with the story...  
  
CHAPTER 2 COPIED  
  
Willow sat the spell book down and began to chant. This went on for hours. Suddenly a blue light shot from Willow as she passed out.  
  
Fred had been out for hours, and they had never left her side. Wesley stared at the clock, it was two a.m. None of them had eaten anything today or as Wesley could best recall even moved. He was really hungry and tired, plus they had work to do. He could do some more research or try to contact Willow to see if she had found anything yet. "Hey guys," he said quietly. No one budged. He got up from he was sitting beside Fred, stretched, and started to wake everyone up.  
  
Ten minutes later when everyone but Angel was up, Wesley knew better than to mess with Angel while he was sleeping, he said, "Guys we shouldn't just be sitting here we should be helping Fred,"  
  
Gunn stood up, "Ok boss but what exactly can we do? I mean if Fred has some kind of super virus there's not really anything we can do for her right." he said and sat in the chair beside her bed.  
  
"Yeah I'm with him," Nox said, "I'm sure the doctors can handle it."  
  
Wesley looked very perturbed. He sighed loudly. "Don't any of you care about her," he nearly screamed and pointed to Fred. "She could be dying and we're all just sitting here." he paused for a second then continued, "Now I have to go find a way to save her."  
  
They all started to leave. "Wait a sec." Spike said, "Who will watch over her if were not here?" He looked over at the woman sleeping in the bed. He loved her almost as much as she loved Buffy and he would kill anything that even thought about hurting her.  
  
Wes turned around and said, "Angel will be here to protect her,"  
  
Spike snorted, "You're going to leave her with Peaches," he asked.  
  
All he heard was a Yes as Wesley walked away.  
  
Willow sat up it was finished she wasn't really sure how she felt about doing the spell because it was really powerful, but Wes said it was urgent so she did it.  
  
She heard Giles scream for her so she put her stuff up and left. She figured Wes would call her if it worked so she wasn't worried.  
  
Fred woke up feeling dizzy and queasy. She looked around and realized no one was there. She started panicking, and then she saw Angel. "Angel." she whispered. He woke up and looked at her.  
  
"Hey Fred are you ok." he asked genuine concern in his voice.  
  
"No I don't. I feel queasy and sick, and where is everyone and now I'm babbling because I'm just a little panicked.  
  
Angel felt like something was a little off then he took a good look at Fred and he knew what was wrong. Fred was very pregnant and she hadn't been when he went to sleep. "Um Fred when did that happen," he questioned looking at her stomach.  
  
Fred looked down at her stomach. Her eyes got really wide, and she started sobbing, "I... really... don't... know," she said in between sobs.  
  
Angel got up and put his arms around her. "It's ok we'll figure it out I promise." He got his cell phone out and dialed Wes's number.  
  
Wes had flipped through all his books and still hadn't found anything. "Lorne what exactly did you read when Fred was singing," He rubbed his temple It's been a really long night.  
  
"I'm not really sure but whatever it is it's not going be pretty for our Fredicuns..." Wesley's cell phone suddenly started ringing.  
  
He answered it hoping it was Willow, "Hello,"  
  
"Wes its Angel, Fred is awake but we have sort of a big problem," Angel said quietly into the phone so Fred wouldn't know he was worried.  
  
"What is it? Is Fred ok," Lorne looked up from the Enquirer he was secretly hiding behind the book he was supposed to be reading.  
  
Angel paused for a second unsure of how to tell him this, "Wes Fred's pregnant and very pregnant at that," Lorne just looked at Wes, he had went pale all of a sudden and he was concerned about it.  
  
"What...," Wes said before he passed out.  
  
Lorne rushed over to the phone almost tripping on Wesley. "Angelcakes, what did you say that would make Wes here pass out?"  
  
"Fred's pregnant Lorne," Angel said. Lorne just stood there with a funny look on his face.  
  
"No's she's not that's not what I read when she sang," he said in disbelief.  
  
"Well what did you read then Lorne," he asked.  
  
"I don't remember but it wasn't that." Wes had woken back up and was looking for his glasses.  
  
"Well is Wes awake again?" Angel asked madly.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Put him back on," Lorne walked over to Wesley and thrust the phone into his arms.  
  
Wesley fumbled with the phone for a second before putting it up to his ear. "What Angel,"  
  
"How did this happen Wes, Fred is freaking out, heck I'm freaking out," Angel looked over at Fred. She was sound asleep only because she had begged him to sing to her. "I want some answers for her now."  
  
"I'll call Willow and see if maybe she can fix this too, plus I sent Spike and Gunn out on the streets and to demon bars to look for answers." Wesley said.  
  
"Ok I'll stay here with Fred until you figure this out,"  
  
"Alright bye," Wes hung up the phone and went call Willow.  
  
The demon gasped for breath as Spike suffocated him, "I'll ask you one more time. Do you know anything about something that's killing Fred," He threw the demon on the counter. Gunn just stood there looking tough daring anyone to challenge them.  
  
"I don't know anything I swear I don't," the demon said. "Only the top executives at Wolfram & Hart would know that kind of stuff.  
  
Spike got up and looked at Gunn "Let's go there nothing here." They left and headed to the next demon bar.  
  
Willow was sitting on the couch sipping her tea with Giles and Kennedy, when the phone rang. "I'll get it," Kennedy said getting up. A few minutes later she came back with it. "It's for you Will, I think its Wesley." She took the phone from her  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"Hi Willow were you able to help Fred," he asked quickly.  
  
"Yes Wesley Something," she said, "but I couldn't kill what was killing Fred, It's an ancient god-king called Illyria, so I had to make her pregnant with it. I made it human though, so that's good."  
  
"You did WHAT!!," Wesley screamed.  
  
"I had to Wes what else was I supposed to do," she whined, "Fred was going to die Wes. I did what I had to to help her," she hung up the phone.  
  
A/N please review 


End file.
